This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to support pillows that are suitable for placement around an object. More specifically, the invention relates to support pillows that may be expanded when placed about an object and then returned to their original shape following removal from the object.
Support pillows have been used in a variety of applications. For example, support pillows have been used to support babies in a sitting position, to support babies when lying down, and to be positioned around a person's torso. Support pillows for such applications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,861, 5,546,620, 5,261,134 and 6,055,687, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
This invention is related to support pillows having alternative designs. In this way, the support pillows may be used in a wide variety of applications.